


A Moment

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: - part....something....in the series- I wanted to try something different with this one so I did a lil nursing scene
Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> \- part....something....in the series  
> \- I wanted to try something different with this one so I did a lil nursing scene

When Sora picked her son up, she was surprised to see he had been awake for some time, looking all around with an awed expression on his face. It had been her assumption that babies couldn’t see quite right so early on, but perhaps her boys were an exception. This one certainly seemed to be - all round face and round features, with his mouth half-open as he stared up at her in wonder. Everything about him is precious, from his wispy green hair to his chubby little hands that he reaches up and grabs towards her with. She strokes a thumb at his cheek and he turns, catching her thumb in his mouth and sucking on it, still looking up at her with wide blue eyes. Her eyes. 

She knows what that suckling means, and Sora glances at the door to her room nervously before shrugging her gown off one shoulder. Her husband had not forbidden her from feeding the boys, but she knew even the slightest variation in how he intended to “further develop” them would trigger his rage. The thought alone fills her with anger and sadness as she lifts her son to her chest, but she quickly pushes it out. “I don’t want my time with you to be tainted by my anger at him,” she quietly assures her son as she gently positions him against her.

He latches onto her naturally, fat hands clinging to her gown, and when she touches his face she can feel the muscles going fast in his jaw. The grunting, happy noises he’s making make her warm from head to toe, and she giggles a bit at how eagerly he eats. It’s like it’s the best thing he’s ever had. Sora’s giggling trails off when she realizes she can’t recall anyone having fed any of them, from the time they’d been born to that moment. It’s not that it’s the best thing he’s ever had - it’s the only thing he’s ever had. 

Pushing her sadness and frustration away again, she hugs her son closer as he eats, his eyelids slowly drooping. If this is the only moment she’ll get with him like this, it deserves to be a happy one. His hand grasps at a finger, holding tightly, and Sora begins to giggle again.


End file.
